True Hearts Day
"True Hearts Day" is the second TV special produced for the ''Ever After High'' cartoon series. The TV special ties into the Getting Fairest line. Description Spring is in the air at Ever After High, and following their true heart's desires is the only thing on students' minds. Or it was, until C.A. Cupid came across The History of True Hearts Day book and rallied the students to spellebrate the long-lost True Hearts Day holiday. Summary As the Narrators tune us in, it seems the Royals and Rebels are not keeping fair distance, a-k.a Ashlynn and Hunter. Hunter, his bold ability to create anything, makes a fun stand of a nice vegan meal and drinks for the two of them out of a pile of logs, and one axe. While Apple is again showered with kindness and love over backgrounder boys, and Duchess Swan comes in, trying to draw attention, stepping out in an 'I think I'm all that', think-I'm-star sort of way, while the only one who pays attention to her is a goat boy, with flowers, and she makes a face, arms flapped down. Meanwhile, Raven tries to get along with a bunch of girls in the castleteria who're talking, but as soon as the backgrounder girls notice her, which is first by the auburn-haired girl, they scream, and run, while the auburn-hair, orange-haired girl, and purple-hair girl say in unison: "Run, everyone!", but it more looks like it comes from the Auburn Girl. Raven again feels sad and lonely, as she sits down with her meat sandwich and cartoned french-fries. Dexter wants to cheer her up, and brings out a bouquet of red-pink briar-roses. Cupid with hope, thinks the flowers are for her, holding out her hands, but Lizzie Hearts comes along and snips the flowers right off the stems. As the Female Narrator speaks about hearts and destinies not always moving in same direction, it flashes in to a part where C.A. Cupid is in the library, writing in pink of her book. She gushes over her drawing with a sigh of an 'ohhh', while she rambles the phrase "Cupidie and Dexie", as the first step-librarian clears his throat. Dexter Charming greets her with falling down books, with fixing his crookized glasses, with a "Hey, Cupid", and his introduction of his name and parent buzz in. He smiles, asking Cupid if anyone is sitting in the seat across from her, and she, in a dazed, gushed, girly sigh says "Yes," then corrects herself that nobody's sitting in the seat, and he's allowed to sit in the seat. The red-dressed stepsister-librarian now with her glasses off, bangs loudly on her desk, and even though she's very loud herself, she yells, "Quiet in the library!". Cupid whispers to Dexter how wicked the steplibrians are, and Dexter agrees, claiming that the last week, they had made him re-catalogize the whole "Forbidden Book" section. They shh them again, and Dexter says 'well, look what I found'. Cupid gasps, grabbing the book, which reads: "The History of True Hearts Day". Cupid thanks him, about to call him a 'sweetheart', when the evil-steplibrarians (evil stepsisters, more than likely Ashlynn aunts), the red one banging on the desk with her ruler. Meanwhile, while Headmaster Grimm is playing with his tiny, stuffed unicorns and using a figurine of himself at a podium-figurine, Cupid bangs the book on his desk, and when he says he's writing his speech, she tells him 'love never waits'. When the Headmaster asks her what she's talking about, Cupid claims "True Hearts Day!", and Headmaster reaches for the book, about to keep it snatched up, when she brags it quickly; flipping through the pages, and saying that the book tells of a totally-hexecellent holiday that encourages students' to follow their true heart's desire, but that it hasn't been spellebrated in years. Headmaster claims that it won't be ever again, marking it 'dangerous'. Cupid tries to object, but Headmaster won't let a Rebel holiday that has students that are Royals be encouraged to break away from their 'destinies'. Headmaster orders her not to talk about it, but doesn't say anything about charades, which is what Cupid uses on Briar to communicate with her about the Holiday. Briar says "A secret dance?", and asks if Grimm catches them, while Cupid says it'll be "Happily Ever Awesome", and Briar says he does throw hexellent parties. Cupid blabs about the dance out loud, and it echoes off the school's walls, which the Librarians 'shh' about. Briar then tells her it might not be something she wants to shout about, keeping its secrecy. Meanwhile, Sparrow is singing along in the Enchanted Forest to himself, while Duchess Swan pulls him aside, and says she saw Ashlynn and Hunter go a certain way, saying 'They went this way', and is happy to finally have proof they are dating. Sparrow wants to know why Duchess cares, which she claims it's not fair that Ashlynn is breaking royal rules (and not just as not a prince, but also rules as a Royal) by dating Hunter, and she still gets a happily ever after (being Cinderella's daughter for that reason)Cinderella while she (being Swan Princess's daughter) doesn't. Sparrow asks if she has a plan, and says there's no way the two are just randomly going to catch the two in a romantic moment, while Duchess pulls back the Enchanted Forest's certain-like grasses, while Hunter pulls a bow-and-arrow onto the flower confetti-like-holding, streamer-like flowers, pouring them onto Ashlynn's head around her tiara-headband, while she gasps in a happy sigh. Meanwhile, Duchess is in the water as a swan, while Sparrow tags along with her with a piper's wood stick-thing holder, straw-breather in his mouth, while holding up his guitar out of the water. Meanwhile, Duchess takes a clickless photo of the two together with her MirrorPad phone, and Hunter says 'aw, curses!', while Ashlynn honestly says she didn't notice the two, asking them what they are doing here. Sparrow randomly sing-screams while with his guitar, seeming to hurt Duchess's ear next to him, while she claims the real question is why are they out alone together, and what are they doing with it? Ashlynn tries to plead with Duchess, but she claims she will, anyway, and says her royal reputation (or Royal) as a ranking is over; while she says she'll take Ashlynn's place, and her Happily Ever After. Sparrow goes off again, while all three of them tell him to stop it. Afterward, Cupid is showing her MirrorCast and talking about finding true hearts, and she can't believe Dexter's on the line! Cupid says aloud that he likes Raven, repeating it. The crowd gasps, and Dexter fake-corrects himself as it being 'Rachel'. Cupid suggests feelings on parchment, which Dexter says is a great idea, and that he'll write a love poem, when the crowd (his brother, Hopper, and Cedar) turn around, he thanks her, and leaves. Meanwhile, at the Glass Slipper, Ashlynn's shoe-store, Apple White is again being adored by boys (backgrounders), and Apple gushes over True Hearts Day, claiming it's an important holiday on Royals' calender (surprisingly enough), and says love for Royal princesses is all about finding predetermined princes, while then, Apple suggests it's boy trouble she's after for. Ashlynn distracts her with offering of 'hocus lattes', while saying about Apple liking double-foam and apple-caramel. Meanwhile, Dexter already finished his poem, and puts it on her locker. Raven picks it up, asking what it is. Maddie just gushes how 'hat-tastic' a love-poem is, and Raven wants to know who it's from, reading the initial and 'Charming' underneath, looking aside from her, as he walks along, saying 'Ladies', assuming it's Daring Charming when it's really his brother. Then the narrators buzz out saying how complicated love is. Characters :The character list is based on the trailer. Notes References * Cupid hosts "On The Air with Cupid" same as she did in Monster High when she attended it. * Dexter says "That is a great idea!", same as "Catching Raven". Milestones * This is Duchess's first long speaking role. * This is Sparrow's second episode appearance. Errors * The eyeshadow on Cupid's eyelids flicks on and off throughout the webisode. * When it zooms in on the librarians "shhh"-ing them, the red-dressed one's glasses are back on. * Headmaster Grimm doesn't have an ring on the correct finger, the middle one, instead, it's on the ring-finger, and when he reaches for the book, and Cupid grabs it quickly, his ring is all gone. Then, it goes on the ring finger again, and disappears again. * Briar's earrings appear more white than silver throughout this episode. And when she claims she throws the most hexellent parties, putting her finger to her lips, her ring and bracelet are different. * The purple-dressed librarian has a worm-ring on her finger during the shout-out about True Hearts Day and the dance, when it wasn't ever there before. * Duchess's ring goes on and off through moments of being in the Enchanted Forest. * After Duchess claims she'll steal Ashlynn's happily ever after, her slipper earring turns extremely tiny. * During the MirrorCast going on, Cedar is suddenly in the hallway, when she was right there with Cerise at the stairway. Meanwhile, when it's shown at the back of her, her ring is green. * In the hallway, the Son of the Haarlem Hero doesn't wear his finger-band. * When, Apple is in The Glass Slipper, her earrings are now gold instead of red. Category:TV specials